The new oportunity
by Tails Powers
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Hinata tuviera otra oportunidad para ser mas fuerte y que todos los chicos cayeran a sus pies?


Era un día como cualquier otro en la tierra pero en el Olimpo no.

En el Olimpo habitaban dioses que equilibraban el mundo ninja pero para su desgracia habían fallado en su tarea ya que se estaba dando paso una guerra interminable que poco a poco dejaría desgracia en su lugar. Sentados en una mesa de mármol se encontraban 4 dioses.

(Dios jefe y padre de dioses: Tamaki- representa a los huyyuga, los Aburame, los yohishi y los Akimichi.= Dios y hermano mayor: Hikaru- representa a los Uchiga, los Nara y los sabaku-no(nota: no se lleva bien con su padre.).= Diosa hermana mayor: Asumi- representa a los yamakada, y la sabiduría.= Diosa hermana mediana: Takumi- representa a los Haruno, los Uzumaki y la protección.)

En la mesa los dioses discutían sobre el asunto de la tierra y la guerra.

Padre deberíamos hacer algo rápido sino la tierra se va a devastar—mencionaba Asumi muy preocupada

Creo que todo esto es culpa del tal Sasuke Uchiga y su venganza- dijo Takumi molesta e imitando una de las poses del Uchiga

No te pases Takumi, además yo creo que ´´el tal ´´ Naruto Uzumaki tiene la culpa- dijo Minato muy educado y un poco molesto por que Takumi había culpado a un Uchiga de tal abastecimiento

Mientras empezaba una discusión Asumi miraba con deseden a sus hermanos pensando si era la única pacifica en el mundo.

Como te atreves- se defendio Takumi ofendida

No tu como te atreves- grito apoyando las manos en la mesa hasta que...

SILENCIO! Donde esta yukki- grito enfadado el jefe y padre de los dioses

(Yukki= Hermana menor y diosa- Yukki es considerada la diosa mas fuerte debido a que heredo todas las líneas de sangre y ser la diosa de todos los clanes y familias sagradas, aparte de invocar al demonio mas grande y fuerte de todos, pero es excluida de sus hermanos por celos y miedo. Yukki es considerada la chica mas hermosa de todo el universo. Cualquiera que sea entrenado por esta diosa podría ser un gran peligro para los dioses.)

Aquí estoy Padre- dijo Yukki muy apenada pero firme en la gran puerta de oro

Yukki…., ya es tiempo- dijo el Padre en tono severo

Lo se…- menciono Yukki lentamente pero segura mientras movía su cabeza en señal de afirmación

!¿Qué? pero aún no debemos…..no puede….- no alcanzo a decir Takumi por que su Padre la interrumpió

Se que usaríamos ese poder y táctica para detener algo que provocara el fin de la tierra pero creo que llego el momento- comento el Padre poniendo fin a la histeria de sus hijos a lo que todos asintieron con la cabeza

Al terminar la junta el Padre de los dioses se dirigió hacia un cuarto donde se encontraba una ave, pero no cualquier ave, era una "divina" tenia las plumas de color plateadas y el pico dorado, además media 2metros de alto; El padre de los dioses entro al cuarto y acaricio al ave amarándole en la pierna una carta sellada con una pluma de oro, plata y cobre.

Ve- Le murmuro mientras la gran ave extendía sus alas para volar.

Mientras tanto en la tierra se veía a una hinata muy distraída y feliz por que ese día iba a tener una cita con su novio Naruto Uzumaki debido a que al fin ella se le había declarado; Pero en el momento en que estaba pasando por el parque se quedo atónita por que había visto a Naruto y a Sakura besándose apasionadamente; Como podía ser que naruto la traicionara si ella lo admiraba por su honestidad después de eso se fue corriendo y llorando hacia su casa pero ninguno de los tres sabia que una sombra los miraba desde un árbol viendo desoladamente como se iba la triste hinata; Hinata llego a su casa llorando y se encerró en su cuarto.

Como me pudo hacer esto, después de todo lo que hice por el- lloraba hinata desconsoladamente mientras su primo pasaba por allí

" !Esa es hinata! ¿por que esta llorando? Se habrá enterado de lo de Naruto y Sakura, mejor entro a consolarla y decirle la verdad "- pensaba el genio huyyuga mientras entraba a la habitación de su prima.

Neji se sentó en la cama alado de su prima y le susurro:

Ya lo sabes verdad- Neji no era de esos que decían palabras dulce y lindas por eso decidió hacerlo fácil

¿De qué hablas Neji-onisan?- dijo hinata aun llorando

De lo de Naruto y Sakura- dijo neji fríamente a lo que hinata abrio los ojos como platos

¿Qué? Tu lo sabias y no me dijiste nada- reprocho hinata molesta

No fui el único todos lo sabían- dijo neji retrocediendo por que se había dado cuenta de que había cometido un error al decir esas palabras por que se suponía que era un secreto para no lastimarla.

¿Todos?- en ese momento hinata colapso y después reacciono rápida y bruscamente- ¡Neji eres un baka!

Aaaaahh- grito neji cuando hinata le lanzo un cojín pero se lo lanzo tan fuerte que neji se golpeo contra la pared del pasillo.

Vete quiero estar sola- grito llorando hinata mientras azotaba la puerta en la cara de su primo.

Se sentía malherida por que probablemente todo el mundo sabia que Naruto y Sakura andaban saliendo en "secreto" y nadie se atrevió a decirle algo, eso era horrible. Después de que neji se fuera paso lo siguiente:

Vamos, vamos hinata esto no te puede acabar, puedes seguir adelante, no te derrumbes, no te derrumbes….- Y así decía hinata mientras se quedaba dormida sobre su cama pensando en no rendirse.

En las calles de kanoha la gente miraba sorprendida hacia el cielo donde volaba un ave de 2mentros de altura, mas hermosa que cualquier otra en el mundo lo que se significaba solo una cosa para los ninjas:

¿Quién recibirá el legado esta vez?- preguntaba Asuma dudoso

A alguien que lo necesite- respondió Kakashi sereno

Bueno, hay demasiados que lo necesitan seria difícil elegir- decía Asuma cuestionando la respuesta de su compañero

Pero no se trata de elegir se trata de saber que persona tiene el alma pura y llena de sensibilidad y esperanza- dijo Kurenai muy ilusionada

Si tal vez tengas razón- menciono Asuma un poco dudoso mirando hacia donde volaba la hermosa ave.

Mientras tanto en un santuario donde vivían los sacerdotes aterrizaba la gloriosa y fina ave asiendo su típico sonido de alerta.

En eso los sacerdotes salían muy ordenadamente pero con prisa, colocándose alrededor de la ave haciéndole una reverencia, después de eso el sacerdote principal se levanto y se dirigió lentamente hacia el ave quien extendió sus alas para dejar ver la elegante carta en su pierna el sacerdote miro asombrado la belleza de la ave y la elegancia de la carta al tomar la carta se sintió honrado y luego la ave extendió sus alas y volvió a volar de regreso al olimpo. El sacerdote acaricio la pluma de oro, plata y cobre, en eso la carta instantáneamente se abrio sorprendiendo a todos los presentes luego el sacerdote la leyó en voz alta para que todos los sacerdotes oyeran:

" Yo Yukkata dios jefe del olimpo les he de otorgar el honor de escribirles que EL PROXIMO será entrenado o entrenada por la diosa más poderosa del olimpo debido a que el mundo balancea entre la guerra y la paz y solo una persona con suficiente fuerza podrá detenerla y evitar que el desastre llegué a ganar. Pasado mañana en la noche esta Diosa bajara con su demonio a revelar quien obtendrá el honor de ser entrenado por aquella gran Diosa, después de la ceremonia se dará medio día para prepararse para su largo entrenamiento de tiempo impreciso."

Prepárense nos vamos con la hokage, tenemos que avisarle para organizar todo- dijo el sacerdote serio sin quitar la vista de la carta

Mientras tanto en el edificio de la hokage los sacerdotes de todas las aldeas le explicaban la situación al consejo de ansíanos, a la hokage y a los kazekages debido a que habían acudido a una junta urgente.

Ya veo- dijo la hokage después de que le explicaran lo sucedido- Pero no tendremos todo listo a tiempo

Por supuesto que lo tendremos a tiempo, Si las aldeas se juntan y trabajan unidas, Si están deacuerdo alcen la mano- hizo mención un consejero

Todos alzaron la mano y empezaron a ponerse deacuerdo.

Entonces todos los habitantes ninja de las aldeas acudirán a un evento que se dará lugar en kanoha- afirmaba el kazekage de la aldea de la niebla

Si, kanoha hará la comida, suna hará las decoraciones y ustedes junto con los AMBU de kanoha juntaran a los ninjas que salieron de misión- dijo tsunade en voz firme.

La tarde paso muy rápida todo el mundo se preparaba para la gran fiesta que juntaría a todas las aldeas y empezaría desde las 6:00pm y terminaría cuando la diosa diera el aviso de a quien entrenaría.

En fin el día terminaba y todos seguían trabajando para el gran día,

también estaban felices debido a que la persona que fuera elegida por la diosa haría que la guerra que se detuviera y por eso todos estaban felices excepto Hinata que seguía dolida por lo de naruto y sakura pero hinata no le había dicho que ella ya sabia lo de su "amor secreto" por que ella no sabia como decirle debido a que tenia miedo, tristeza, timidez, dolor, furia, confusión, y además era muy débil mental y físicamente, pero por lo tanto se alejaría de todos

y lo pensaría con mas claridad debido a que estaba muy confundida con todo ese asunto; Y por eso Hinata paseaba en el oscuro bosque razonando y pensando lo que había pasado:

"No fui el único todos lo sabían"- esas palabras eran las que más recordaba de su primo y las que más le causaban dolor.

¿Como es que nadie me lo dijo, porque todos guardaban el secreto, que les hice para no poder saberlo?- se decía hinata mientras las lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos.

Bueno ya no importa, será mejor que me valla empieza a hacer frió- dijo hinata mientras tomaba sus cosas y se iba a toda velocidad.

En las afueras de kanoha se encontraba El vengador: Sasuke Uchiha y su equipo hablando sobre algo.

Oye Sasuke que vamos a hacer no podemos entrar así como así somos bandidos, ladrones, asesinos- decía Seijutsu muy angustiado

No vamos a entrar así como así dientes de tiburón- grito Karin golpeando a seijutsu y después dijo muy coquetamente- Verdad Sasuke-kun

Sasuke solo se limito a mirarlos con seriedad y después voltio hacia Juggo que comenzó a hablar.

Sasuke yo te apoyo pero exactamente en que consiste todo tu plan- dijo Juggo serenamente

El plan consiste en usar un jutsu de transformación y burlar la seguridad, dirigirnos a los territorios Uchiga para dormir y ocultarnos, mañana a las 8:00 de la noche iremos a ver quien será entrenado por la diosa y ver al tal demonio y estudiarlo para entregarle la información a akatsuki, entendido?- dijo sasuke un poco molesto

Hai- Respondieron los tres rápidamente

Entonces empecemos- hablo Sasuke

Todos tomaron posición para hacer el jutsu de transformación y se transformaron. Sasuke se transformo en Naruto, Karin en Sakura, Seijutsu en Sai y Juggo en Kakashi.

Oye zanahoria por que te transformaste en esa pelirosa que no te caía mal- preguntaba Seijutsu con una sonrisa de lado

Por supuesto que me cai mal tiburón, solo que es la única mujer de kanoha que he visto- dijo karin enojada

Déjense de peleas vamos a entrar- dijo Sasuke muy serio

Todos asintieron con la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la entrada de kanoha al estar ahí el guardia sospecho un poco pero después los dejo pasar lo cual fue un alivio para todos. En el camino hacia los territorios Uchiga Karin estuvo pegada a Sasuke lo que hacia hacía que Sasuke caminara mas rápido. En fin todo estaba tan oscuro y había tan poca gente que nadie se daba cuenta de la presencia de otra persona, en poco tiempo estaban a lado de los territorios huyyuga y eso se significaba que faltaba poco para llegar, Sasuke voltio la mirada hacia la gigantesca mansión Huyyuga y diviso a una hermosa y bella chica sentada sobre una piedra frente a una cascada se veía triste pero no pudo divisar mas porque Karin lo jalo bruscamente para que ya no viera a la hermosa chica. Después de 10 minutos llegaron a los territorios Uchiga y entraron a la gran mansión.

Wow, se nota que nadie ha venido desde hace años, todo esta sucio- dijo seijutsu con cara de asco

Cállate tiburón, no ves que Sasuke-kun va hablar- dijo Karin soltándole un golpe en la cabeza a lo cual el respondió con un quejido de dolor

Bien, la casa es muy grande así que cada uno tendrá su propia habitación- todos asintieron y se fueron a dormir

Todos en kanoha ya yacían en los brazos de Morfeo pero eso era bueno por que el día siguiente seria muy especial para todos.

Ya era de mañana y casi todo el mundo ya se había levantado para hacer sus deberes para la gran fiesta que seria esa misma noche.

La tarde paso muy rápida e Hinata apenas despertaba debido a que se había quedado despierta hasta tarde.

Flash back:

Hinata se revolcaba en la cama pensando en lo de naruto y sakura por que ella de verdad lo amaba y confiaba en el y la sensación de verlos esa noche le llego dura como un kunai en el corazón. En fin decidió no pensar en ello e ir por un baso con agua, en la cocina se veía una ventana que apuntaba hacia un jardín que tenia de centro una cascada que estaba rodeada de piedras se veía hermoso sobre todo por que la luna llena hacia que todo brillara esplendorosamente, hinata no pudo resistirse y se dirigió hacia la hermosa cascada cuando llego se sentó en la roca mas cercana de la cascada y se quedo atónita mirando la hermosa cascada, cuando Hinata dejo de admirar la cascada se empezó a sentir observada pero cuando volteo la mirada no había nadie, en fin después de eso le dio un poco de sueño y se fue a dormir aun pensando en lo sucedido.

Después de despertarse decidió darse un baño e ir a pasear antes de la ceremonia, de echo ella se preguntaba por que era tan especial si iban a elegir a una persona súper fuerte como naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, y los contenedores de los bujuis, no tenia sentido alagar a personas que ya eran alagadas, En fin se vistió casualmente para la ceremonia, se sepillo el cabello y después salio de la gran mansión. Al llegar al bosque pensó "Pobre de la persona que sea elegida, tendrá que enfrentar a Sasuke Uchiha". Cuando se dio cuenta ya eran mas de las 6:00 y se preocupo.

Cielos ya se me hizo tarde Otou-san me va matar- dijo Hinata después de empezar a correr.

Después de tanto correr Hinata al fin llego a los territorios huyyuga donde su padre la recibió con una revisión de pies a cabeza, después de revisarla frunció el ceño.

En la mansión Uchiga, Karin intentaba convencer a sasuke de ir a la celebración:

Vamos Sasuke- kun hay que ir así pasamos mas tiempo juntos- dijo Karin muy coquetamente

Anda Sasuke, y de paso comemos algo ¿Si?- dijo suigutsu y tanto fueron los quejidos y persuasiones que sasuke termino aceptando.

De acuerdo pero tendremos que buscar nuevas identidades- dijo sasuke en un tono de voz frió.

Voy a adelantarme para ver a otras kunochis ya que no conozco a otra chica de kanoha, esta bien sasuke-kun- dijo karin en un tono inocente

Esta bien, pero ten cuidado que si algo sale mal arruinaras toda la operación- dijo sasuke en un tono de molestia pero con tal de no estar junto a ella daría lo que fuera.

Hai- dijo karin encaminándose hacia la puerta

Mientras tanto en kanoha, Suna y en otros lugares se juntaban todos los ninjas y las familias prestigiadas para la ceremonia y el festival.

Inuzukas:

Vamos Kiba tenemos que irnos, todo el clan nos espera y mamá se esta enojando- dijo Hana apresurando a su hermano

Bien ya voy no me apresures, vamos Akamaru- aviso kiba antes de salir.

Afuera estaba todo el clan Inuzuka y la madre de Kiba y Hana también conocida como la líder del clan.

Ya estamos todos, ¿listos para partir?- Grito la líder

Hai- gritaron todos al mismo tiempo que los perros aullaron

Bien, vamonos- grito con una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Aburame:

Papá todos ya están listos, tu dices cuando hay que irnos- Dijo Shino serenamente

Gracias por la información Shino, ahora mismo daré la orden de irnos- Dijo su padre dejando de revisar unos pergaminos y después salio de la mansión para dar el anuncio

Al salir el líder del clan Aburame se acomodo las gafas y dijo en tono normal:

Vamonos- dijo en tono seco al mismo tiempo

Y así sucesivamente los clanes de todas las aldeas ninjas partían al punto de encuentro en el centro de kanoha, solo faltaba un clan y ese era el clan huyyuga pero no era debido a que Hinata había llegado mas o menos tarde sino a que era por lo que traía puesto al parecer a su padre no le paresia correcto usar un pantalón de mezclilla con la chamarra que siempre usaba, así que le encargo a una sirvienta de la casa principal que la peinara y la cambiara de ropa para el festival y la ceremonia; Al entrar a la mansión se dirigieron hacia la habitación de Hinata.

Señorita Hinata, ya decidió que kimono usar- pregunto la sirvienta mirándola fijamente

No, es que no hay casi nada de kimonos aquí ¡Esto es imposible!- dijo hinata al borde de enloquecer de los nervios

Tranquila pequeña, yo se perfecto que vestido te puedes poner- dijo la sirvienta para después empezar a correr por el vestido; al cavo de un rato la sirvienta regreso con un hermoso kimono era de color morado con flores plateadas. Cuando se lo dio a hinata le dijo:

Era de tu madre cuídalo- dijo dulcemente y saliendo de la habitación ; Hinata se quedo sorprendida con lagrimas en los ojos, tomo el hermoso kimono y se lo puso rápidamente debido a que aun la esperaban; Se peino con una trenza que dejaba escapar dos cabellos delanteros, ha decir verdad se veía demasiado hermosa. Al salir vio a su padre molesto y ya dando la indicación de que se iban en ese instante; Después de 10:00 minutos llegaron al centro de kanoha donde todo todos los clanes ya estaban reunidos esperando a que la hokage hablara y diera inicio a la celebración; Después de unos segundos por fin apareció la hokage y los kazekages detrás suyo y dijo:

Damas y Caballeros hoy es un día muy especial para todas las aldeas, debido a que este día cambiará nuestro futuro por que hoy se elegirá a la persona que será nuestro salvador o salvadora, así que en este instante doy inicio a la celebración- dijo la hokage con una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro en ese momento toda la gente empezó a dispersarse.

En ese momento en que la gente se disperso hinata decidió irse a su casa debido a que no estaba de humor, pero en lo que iba caminando se topo con "Sakura" e hinata aunque estuviera de los mas deprimida gracias a la pelirosa la saludo, esta se quedo en shock pensando:

"Diablos ¿Qué hago no la conozco, que digo? Piensa Karin saluda y despídete como la gritona de sakura" Hola- dijo energéticamente y después como si se entristeciera dijo- ahí lo siento pero me tengo que ir ,adiós!- lo ultimo lo dijo corriendo y moviendo la mano en forma de despedida; acto seguido se escondió detrás de unos arbustos y se fijo si no había alguien.

Estuvo cerca- dijo sobandose la nuca y luego vio en dirección al festival- Diablos ya empezó sasuke-kun se va a enojar "a pesar de todo esa chica era muy hermosa"- dijo y pensó karin antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la mansión Uchiha.

Después de llegar sasuke y los demás ya estaban listos y transformados para partir así que se fueron directo a el festival pero a medio camino se detuvieron:

¿Oye sasuke por que nos detenemos, ya quiero ir a el festival?- dijo seigutsu haciendo pucheros

Cállate seigutsu que voy a hablar; bien tengo que explicarles algo en ese lugar deben de haber muchas persona y de seguro están las personas con las que nos camuflaríamos, así que lo que haremos será esto: iremos como entramos a kanoha antes pero si ven a las personas con las que nos camuflaríamos cerca entonces transfórmense en otras. Okay?- dijo sasuke con su tono de voz natural.

Hai- dijeron los 3 al instante


End file.
